dawnclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cats of DawnClan/Apprentices
"Did you say something? Because I don't speak stupid." Name: Finchpaw Age: 8 moons Gender: Female/she-cat Rank: Apprentice Desired Rank: Warrior Short Description: A brown tabby with bright blue eyes, a white chest and paws Sexuality: Biromantic Demisexual Mother/Father/Brothers/Sister/Kits: Poppyleaf (mother, deceased), Danny (father, deceased), Marblepaw (brother, alive) Mate/Crush/Best Friend/Mentor: None Stats (courage, strength, speed, intelligence, leadership, kindness, endurance, and agility): 4/10 courage, 6/10 strength, 4/10 speed, 9/10 intelligence, 3/10 leadership, 7/10 kindness, 6/10 endurance and 5/10 agility History: Normal Clan stuff Personality: A quiet yet very observant she-cat, and intelligent; though it is based more on street smarts than actual learned smarts. She seems cold and analytical on the outside, and prefers to keep at a safe distance from others rather than to have others close to her. '*Roleplayer: 'Dovey cx. "Well, there's about ten different ways this idea can fail. But I guess we could try it out." Name: Marblepaw Age: 8 moons Gender: Male/tom Rank: Apprentice Desired Rank: Warrior Short Description: A brown tabby tom with green-blue eyes Sexuality: Heterosexual Mother/Father/Brothers/Sister/Kits: Poppyleaf (mother, deceased), Danny (father, deceased), Finchpaw (sister, alive) Mate/Crush/Best Friend/Mentor: None Stats (courage, strength, speed, intelligence, leadership, kindness, endurance, and agility): 6/10 courage, 4/10 strength, 8/10 speed, 5/10 intelligence, 7/10 leadership, 5.5/10 kindness, 7.5/10 endurance, 7/10 agility History: Normal Clan stuff Personality: Marblepaw is a very laid-back tom who doesn't really seem to care much about Clan life, other cats, or events going on around him. Because of his laid-back attitude, he tends to be roped into a lot of different situations. Marblepaw enjoys adventuring and most of the time he can't stand being stuck inside the confines of camp. '*Roleplayer: 'Dovey cx. "I know my mom's watching me from StarClan, and I can tell she's very proud of me!" Name: Alderpaw Age: 10 moons Gender: Male/tom Rank: Apprentice Desired Rank: Warrior Short Description: A lanky, shy grey tom with green eyes, who doesn't really talk much Sexuality: Homosexual Mother/Father/Brothers/Sister/Kits: Cherryripple (mother, deceased), Toby (father, deceased) Mate/Crush/Best Friend/Mentor: None Stats (courage, strength, speed, intelligence, leadership, kindness, endurance, and agility): 6/10 courage, 8/10 strength, 9/10 speed, 5/10 intelligence, 3/10 leadership, 7.5/10 kindness, 5.5/10 endurance, and 7/10 agility History: His father was a kittypet, and his mother was a Clan cat, because of this he never knew his father but was very close with his mother up until she died. Alderpaw was the only kit Cherryripple had been able to have in her life, and she loved him very dearly. Though sadly his mother didn't survive the leaf-bare after his birth and soon passed away because of complications. He was adopted by Featherfall and raised alongside her kits. Besides that he had a very normal Clan life. Personality: Alderpaw is a very shy and skittish young cat, he doesn't really talk to many cats besides those he actually trusts. He prefers to keep to himself and hardly talking, making others wonder if he even has a voice. Besides this he is very kind and caring, just tends to care what others think a little too much. '*Roleplayer: 'Dovey cx. "Don't judge another cat's story by the page you walked on." Name: Dovepaw Age: 9 moons Gender: Female/she-cat Rank: Apprentice Desired Rank: Warrior Short Description: Long white fur with very faint creamish-markings on face; blue eyes Sexuality: Bisexual Mother/Father/Brothers/Sister/Kits: Takers? Acornberry (brother, alive) Mate/Crush/Best Friend/Mentor: Her mentor is Morningstar Stats (courage, strength, speed, intelligence, leadership, kindness, endurance, and agility): 7/10 courage, 7/10 strength, 8/10 speed, 9/10 intelligence, 9/10 leadership, 10/10 kindness, 8/10 endurance and 6/10 agility History: Clan-born, and currently she's led quite the normal kit-life and apprentice-life; being friendly to most and tackling whatever comes in her way. Personality: Kind, caring, brave and loyal till the end; she's very willing to risk her own blood and life for the well-being of the Clan. However, she is very forgetful and does not do well under pressure at all. Despite her determination and quick thinking, she is not very calm and tends to be melodramatic. '*Roleplayer: 'KeylimeShy. "Difficult paths often lead to beautiful destinations." Name: Maplepaw Age: 10 moons Gender: Male/tom Rank: Apprentice Desired Rank: Warrior Short Description: Long-haired ginger tabby tom, pale green-yellow eyes Sexuality: Homosexual Mother/Father/Brothers/Sister/Kits: Shadestream (mother, deceased), Poolsplash (father, deceased), Kestrelwing & Boulderscar (brothers, both deceased), Briarkit & Lakepaw (sisters, both deceased), Rosefall (sister, alive) Mate/Crush/Best Friend/Mentor: Crush is Alderpaw Stats (courage, strength, speed, intelligence, leadership, kindness, endurance, and agility): 3/10 courage, 6/10 strength, 6/10 speed, 9.5/10 intelligence, 5/10 leadership, 8.5/10 kindness, 7/10 endurance, and 8/10 agility History: Maplepaw never knew his sisters or brothers before they died, he was born with one mother and one older sister, Rosefall. Everyone else in the family was dead. On the fateful day of his apprentice ceremony, his mother died and it broke him ever since, and his ceremony was slightly delayed. Personality: He is very quick to anger if someone talks about his past, but he is very confident. He will always stand up for what he believes him and is very leader-like, but that's a different story when he's around someone he likes... '*Roleplayer: 'KeylimeShy.